


Reach and Flexability

by SarcasticNebula



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticNebula/pseuds/SarcasticNebula
Summary: After a training session with Mike goes well, Raphael goes to hits the showers. And that's where things begin to heat up.
Relationships: Michael/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reach and Flexability

It's late at night and you don't know how you're gonna win this fight or if it's even possible at this point. Michael is standing opposite of you, crouched slightly, ready to toss you to the mat once again. 

You approached him a couple of weeks ago to see if he was welcome to sparring you so you could train against an opponent that had his reach and bulk. After some consideration, he agreed.

And here you are, in a private gym that Michael has completely rented for the two of you, wearing a uniform that he picked, and completely alone. You've been meeting up for several weeks now and you have yet to win a fight against him. Years of experience and his stature completely outclass your fighting experience and speed. You've gotten better at fighting, but its not enough to win quite yet. And right now he's staring at you with a cocky gleam in his eye, and you can tell that he's waiting on your move.

You're already sore from being tossed around like a rag doll, but the fight's not over until he's tired of winning or until you manage to. Your fingers tighten around the fake dagger in your hand given to you by Michael. He figured that it might be a little more 'fair' to you, if you had a weapon to use and train with. But so far, it hasn't helped. But maybe. You have an idea, you don't know if it'll work but what's the harm in trying. The worst you can do is get flipped again.  
With a quick breathe to prepare yourself, you rush forward into Michael's space holding the dagger. You can see that he anticipates a swing coming from you and moves his arm up to intercept yours. It takes you a split second to drop the dagger and spin on your heel into his space. A slight widening of his eyes, and attempt to redirect his arm fails as you slam your back into his chest. In one swift motion you manage to grip his shirt tightly and pull with all your might.  
For a moment you think that you failed, that you're not gonna be able to move him. But he moves, you can feel his center of gravity get displaced as you follow the motions to flip him unto the mat. The moment his back hits the mat, you quickly grab the dagger as he moves to right himself, and place it at his neck. 

You pause, unsure if he's going to continue the fight, but he laughs. It's a deep warm chuckle that settles in your belly, but you don't move. Unsure of what is happening. He places his hand on yours and moves it away from his and turns to face you. 

There's an amused glint in his eyes and he says "Congratulations on your first win. I was wondering when you were going to try misdirection.". You blink in surprise as he stands up to his full height, towering over you.

"I'll let the fight end this time, but be prepared in future for a much longer fight. A knife at the throat isn't going to stop everyone you fight." He says as he places a hand on your shoulder. You just stare at him in shock, disbelieving in your win.  
"Go ahead and hit the showers. You've earned it." And with that he walks away, leaving you standing there. You stand there staring blanking for a few more moments before shaking your head and following his advice.

It isn't until you're washing up in your shower, that you realize that you won your first sparring match with Michael. Sure he let you win, but it still counts as far as you're concerned. You smile giddily to yourself and move to dry yourself.

You go to your locker only to realize that somethings wrong. 

There's a lock on your locker. You didn't put that there because it's only you and Michael in the entire building. Security is airtight here, so how did this lock get here?

You inspect the lock and see that it's a key lock, and all your lock picks are inside of the locker. Maybe you can find something to pick the lock with, out here in the building? It isn't until you hear the other shower running that you figure, maybe you could ask Michael for help.

As you walk towards the running water, you can see Michael's form outlined in the shower curtain. Your mouth is a little dry.

"Michael?" You begin, but there's no reaction that he heard you. 

You can see his towel resting nearby and the steam from his shower starting to drift out. Did it get hotter in here or is that just you?

You step closer to him, a couple of feet away, trying to keep your eyes focused on where he should be. 

"Michael." You say a little bit louder, but he still doesn't reply. You gulp and move closer. The shower curtain is just an inch away now, an almost nonexistent barrier between the two of you.  
You grip your towel a little closer and try once again.

"Michael."

And this time he hears you. 

He turns and just pulls open the curtain of shower before you have a moment to react. You quickly avert your eyes trying to give him some privacy.

"What is it?" He says. You can feel the heat from his skin and hear the water dripping off of him. Why is everything so loud?

"Uh… there's a lock on my locker and I can't get my clothes out of it. I didn't put the lock there. Do you have a lock pick I could borrow?" You try to keep your eyes averted but it's hard. You want to sneak a glance, but he's your boss, that'd be wrong.

You're startled out of your thoughts when a large hand grips your jaw and forces your face forward. Michael's face is only a inch or two away from yours and his eyes are focused intently on yours.

"When you speak. Speak while looking directly at me. Not to the side." He says in a stern tone of voice that makes you almost snap to attention immediately. He stares intensely at you for a few more moments before straightening up. His hand never leaves your jaw, nor does the pressure change.

"Now, repeat your problem again nicely and while looking at me and I might help you out." He says. It takes you a moment to remember how to breathe, but you manage to get the words out.

"There's a lock on my locker that I didn't put on there. Do you have a lock-'' and you trail off. Michael's hand has changed the angle of your view and instead of looking at his face, now you're looking at his chest. It's amazing and you can't help but get lost in the view. Because of the angle of his hand, you can look any lower than the trail on his lower stomach, but something else catches your attention. A glint.

There in the middle of his chest, resting a silver chain… is a key. And from the looks of it, it might very well be the key to your locker. Your eyes slide up to meet his and he's already looking at you with a smirk. The hand on your jaw tightens.


End file.
